


What Happens At A Bridge

by neverendingdevotion



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Future Polyamory, Future Slash, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, the relationships will not be graphic but they will exist in later chapters be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingdevotion/pseuds/neverendingdevotion
Summary: This gives our story a different twist.  What if Gleb and Dmitry were already close before they met Anya?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, I live for it!

Gleb’s life only numbered seventeen years, eight months, and three days, but it would end tonight. Since that night, his life hadn't been worth living anyway. He was alone, his parents were dead, and his childhood stripped away by events that haunted him every waking moment. Alive he had nothing. Perhaps in death he would have his parents and some peace. And, if death was a black nothingness, at least the horror of reliving that night would end.

Gleb began to clamor on the railing, only to be stopped by a young, rough voice,

"You're not really going to jump, are you? I hope not, because that would mean I would have to fish you out and I don't want to do that. The water is still freezing, you know."

Gleb glared at the boy who had dared to interrupt him and the boy glared right back. They were about the same age, but the other boy was skinnier and dirtier, However, they were the same height and clearly equally stubborn. Gleb gritted his teeth.

"I don't see that's it's any of your business what I do," Gleb barked out. In his own voice he heard his father's, the tone of command that had made grown men tremble.

This ragged upstart looked unimpressed.

"Like I said, if you do I'll have to fish you out and I really don't want to. Besides, why do you want to jump when life has so much opportunity, waiting to be enjoyed."

"Perhaps, for you, but I have nothing," Gleb mumbled.

"What, do I look like a royal?" the boy asked holding out his threadbare vest.

"Well, no," Gleb admitted. "What I mean is I have no one. My parents are dead......."

"Mine too," the boy confirmed quietly.

"i have no other family......"

"Me either," his would be savior confessed.

"Then why are you not climbing up here with me?" Gleb taunted. 

"Because, I refuse to give up. Yeah, life sucks, but I intend to turn the tables on fate."

"How?" Gleb asked, suddenly interested in this strange boy who was offering a glimmer a hope in Gleb's darkness.

"I'm gonna screw life over for the way it's screwed me. I'm taking all I can get and making myself a better life. I could use a partner, though. Care to join me?"

The boy held out his grimy hand and Gleb reached out and grasped it. With one handshake, their partnership was sealed.

"So, I'm Dmitry. Who are you?"

"Gleb."

"I'm glad you didn't jump," Dmitry said.

"Why"

"I can't swim!"


	2. Chapter Two

Dmitry led Gleb away from the bridge and introduced him to the world of the streets of Petersburg. Dmitry stole them a dinner of bread and cheese and they chased each other through the streets until they arrived at an abandoned building. Dmitry climbed in a window and pulled Gleb inside.  
Waiting there was a simple living area, with a table, two chairs, and a pile of blankets for a bed. Dmitry plopped their stolen food down on the table and held out his arms, as welcoming as a king.  
“This is home, now, Gleb. It’s not fancy, but the rain and snow wouldn’t hurt us and it keeps out the wind. Now, we feast!”  
Gleb could never have imagined how good bread and cheese would taste. He hadn’t eating in a couple of days so the simple meal was a feast He noticed the other boy gave him most of the food, pushing some of his own over the table when he realized Gleb was starving. Gleb wanted to give it back, say he was fine, but he was so weak from hunger he didn’t have the strength.  
“Thank you, I mean………….” Gleb mumbled, trying to find the words. How could you thank someone for saving your life? For giving you food and a chance?  
“Nonsense, we’re friends now and friends look out for each other,” Dmitry dismissed his own generosity as if it was nothing. To the starving, scared boy, it was everything.  
They stayed up playing chess until it was late, then crawled on the pallet of blankets, pulling one over them for warmth. The night air was chill and Gleb, who had spent days sleeping in doorways, felt this lumpy bed was the most wonderful thing in the world.  
And when he woke up screaming, for once Gleb wasn’t alone. Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him as Gleb jerked into wakefulness, shaking and sweating. Dmitry didn’t ask what was wrong, he seemed to understand being haunted by demons who never gave one peace. He just held Gleb until the horror passed, then stayed close beside him through the night, a watchdog against the terror that pursued Gleb no matter where he ran. The rest of the night, Gleb's nightmares abated, chased away by the presence of someone who cared.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When the perfectly thrown snowball hit Gleb in the face, he knew who had thrown it. It was the only man in Leningrad who would have the guts to do it. Swearing, Gleb stepped into an alley and confronted his best friend  
“Damnit Dmitry! You did that because you know I have a speech to make in a few minutes. My boss’s eyes and ears will be there, it’s important……..”  
Dmitry roughly brushed away the snow on Gleb’s face and coat, laughing.  
“Ah, my dear friend, how fast and high you rise in our brave, new world. Soon, you’ll not want to be seen with the likes of me.”  
“I rather not be seen with you right now,” Gleb growled, which prompted Dmitry to laugh even more.  
“A lie, you love these special moments we share. Don’t worry, you are the very picture of the model soldier. The government couldn’t choose a better mouthpiece,” Dmitry reassured him. Gleb heard something like disappointment in Dmitry’s voice. There it was again, the guilt Gleb felt because he chose the army over a life as Dmitry’s partner in crime.  
It changes nothing Dmitry! You know how I feel, you always have!  
“I have to go. Wait, Dmitry, you do plan to behave today, don’t you?”  
“Define behave……….”  
“Don’t pick any of my commander’s pockets, act respectful to anyone wearing a uniform, and don’t stir up any rebellion. I wanted you here for support, not so I would have to arrest you.”  
“Now you have taken all the fun out of the afternoon, Glebka,” Dmitry groaned,  
“And don’t call me Glebka!” Gleb snapped, telling himself he was making a strategic retreat, not running from Dmitry’s mocking laughter.  
Gleb stepped forward among the waiting crowd. They were nervous, anything involving the government made them nervous, as if the new regime wasn’t doing all this to help them. That was the only reason Gleb served, to help those who had lived like he and Dmitry had not so long ago.  
As he began to speak, he noticed a few of his boss’s lackeys in the crowd, poorly disgusted as average street people. Even the general public could see through their disguises and gave them a wide berth. Dmitry was at the back of the crowd, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. At least if he was annoying Gleb, he was also behaving.  
Gleb finished his speech and was lured away by one of his comrades who had been standing guard. As they talked, Gleb noticed Dmitry. He should have known Dmitry’s good behavior wasn’t going to be long lasting. Actually, Dmitry was doing a good job mocking Gleb, so it had to be stopped.  
Gleb changed after Dmitry and the long-legged bastard sprinting off. He could always outrun Gleb, even when they were young, while Gleb could always wrestle Dmitry to the ground. If he could even catch him!  
Of course, Dmitry disappeared into the alleyways and Gleb sighed with relief. He was seen giving chase, no one could say he hadn’t tried to arrest Dmitry. Everyone knew they were close.. Long ago a rumor rose on the street they were brothers and neither of them tried to dispel it. The rumor served it’s purpose, it gave a reason for Gleb to be protective of Dmitry. Fortunately, Dmitry had more of a reputation among soldiers as a mischief maker instead of a true criminal. The other officers would often laugh and rib Gleb.  
“Did you hear what your little brother did this time, Vaganov? Best take him home and beat him good and proper. It doesn’t do to spoil the young ones.”  
Gleb would laugh and nod agreement, it was easier that way. It was better no one knew how much Dmitry did get up to that was illegal or how many times Gleb had swept it under the rug.  
By this time Gleb had wandered back to the square where he had given his speech. Suddenly, a truck backfired. Gleb wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t heard a small scream. Startled, he looked around and found a girl huddled on the ground, shivering in fear.  
“It was nothing but a truck backfiring, comrade,” he whispered in a soothing tone as he helped her up. How small she was, her body shaking still. How frail, how slight, how beautiful ! For the moment, all Gleb could think of was pulling her into his arms and shielding her from anything that might make her afraid. He would warm her in his embrace, let her know she was safe.  
Gleb had been daydreaming so much he almost missed that the girl was trying to pull her broom away so she could escape. She still looked as afraid as she did when she fell to the ground. Was she scared of him?  
“Perhaps we could have a cup of tea, comrade?” he asked, speaking to her as one would speak to frightened animal.  
“I can’t risk losing my job. I’d never be able to find another,” she babbled. She wanted to get away, that much was clear. Could he pretend it was just to work and not to escape him?  
“I’m here every day!” he called after her then grimaced. Think what Dmitry would say, hearing him call after a little street sweeper!


	3. Chapter Three

Oh, it was cold! Anya groaned, wiggling her fingers to try to get some feeling into them again. The cold was cruel; it stole a girl’s breath and warmth until she thought she would be a frozen statue. She danced a little jig to make sure her feet didn’t freeze, looking around to see if anyone saw her silliness. Anya had made her way to a corner that blocked the cutting wind. It was then she realized she wasn’t really alone.

In a nearby alley were two men, both tall, strong, and no doubt the type Anya had learned to avoid. She had long ago learned the mistake of allowing men near. They would only want what she refused to give and many didn’t accept no. She had learned to defend herself, but the best defense was to not get into the situation in the first place. Yet, she couldn’t help staring at them. They were impressive.

They looked nothing alike, yet she couldn’t decide which was the most handsome. They were of the same height and about the same age. The dark one looked the elder, but it could just be because he was wearing the uniform of a soldier and held himself an unconscious attention. The fairer one had a jovial smile on his face and an easy laugh on his lips. He was teasing the serious one and the older man was working not to crack a smile but failing, looking at the younger with exasperated fondness.

Then, Anya realized who these two must be. She remembered girls on the street talking of a set of brothers, one a soldier, imposing and serious, the other teasing and fun-loving. The elder refused the suggested invitations of the girls and the other would steal wonderfully delicious kisses before saying he was too poor to entertain such a fair lady. The one who was free with his kisses was called Dmitry and the other…………Vaganov, but not one referred to him by his given name. It was just Officer Vaganov, spoke in quiet, fearful whispers.

Yet, Vaganov didn’t look at all intimating now. He was smiling at his brother with an air of loving patience, the look of long-suffering patience all big brothers have. Anya realized they might see her and hurried away. She had learned to not trust anyone, no matter how kind they looked.

She was working the far side of the square when she saw them again. The soldier was making a speech, his voice strong and powerful, projecting across the square. Anya also saw his brother, at the back of the crowd, trying to irritate the other. The elder looked so serious, but there was a twinkle in his eyes when he glanced at the younger, Dmitry.

Anya glanced down and began to work harder. She knew if she was found slacking her scant wages would be docked and she couldn’t afford that. It startled her when the officer’s voice stopped and the sweet richness didn’t cut through the air. Sweet? Richness? Cold was fogging her brain. When she looked up, she saw Dmitry mocking his brother and it was all she could not to laugh. Perhaps it was because they were kin, but his movements were so like Vaganov’s, right down to his facial expression. The crowd was enjoying the show when the officer returned. Uh-Oh.

Vangnov took off after Dmitry and Dmitry sprinted off, grinning. Even though Vaganov appeared angry, Anya knew he wasn’t, not at Dmitry, never. She shook her head, wondering where the thought had come from and why it was so insistent. She knew neither of these men!

Determined to focus on work, she began to sweep again when she heard a truck backfiring. Again, the blackness clouded her vision and she fell to the ground, crying out and huddling to protect herself. Danger, the sound of screams and smell of blood, so overwhelming she felt she would vomit from the horror. What was this? What were these spells?

At first she barely registered she was being picked up and steadied on her freezing feet. She looked up and saw Officer Vaganov, of the speeches, beautiful voice, and steady, warm hands. For the first time in hours, she felt warmth radiating from where he touched her. Anya gazed into his understanding and caring eyes. His breath was caressing and in one crazy moment she wanted to reach out and run her hand over his face, feel the softness of his skin and roughness of his beard.

No, she had to escape. Nothing good came from officers, nothing. She tugged at her broom and realized he was offering her kindness and tea. She remembered how the girls told that some of the soldiers would give gifts of food and other treasures for favors. A lot of the girls accepted but Anya swore to herself long ago she never would. She would rather freeze or starve with her pride intact.

He realized she was upset and he released the broom, looking confused and hurt at her reaction. She was ashamed, he hadn’t been anything but kind and she knew it was wrong to assume he had dishonorable intentions, but she had to run, to find safety from the threat and her dangerous emotions.

“Thank you,” she whispered and heard him call out that he would always be there. Would she have to switch work areas? As she hurried away, she saw Dmitry watching her. He pulled off his cap and bowed, his smile inscrutable.

Anya worked an extra shift that night, hoping to get enough for a hot meal, but she only earned enough for bread and cheese. It was good, it was filling, but it hurt to walk by the restaurants and see people. They were warm and happy, with cups of tea and plates of sweets, and someone to love them. Love, had she ever known it? She had no memories of warm embraces and good-night kisses. No memories of a gentle mother or strong, protective father. She had also never had a sweetheart, a young man who would hold her close and whisper I love you against her lips before kissing her with not only love, but passion. He could teach her…………no she refused to even think about such things. It hurt too much.

Anya realized she was loitering, standing outside a fine café that was so warm it penetrated through the glass. She placed her hand against the windowpane and sighed, shivering at the difference in the warmth of the window and the coldness of her body.

“Miss, please,” a low voice whispered, so low she didn’t start in fear. She knew that voice and that scent, masculine, heady, sending a warmth curling from her stomach through her body she had never felt before. It was excited and strange and she wanted to feel it again and again.

She turned to face the man she knew was standing there. He smiled a gentle smile and nodded his head politely. His gaze fixed on her eyes, his own brown ones both welcoming and nervous. Was he shaking too? Was he just as unsure?

“Will you now allow me to buy you some tea? It’s so cold and dark….”  
“Yes.” Anya agreed.

He grinned a beautiful smile and held out his arm as if he was escorting a fine lady and Anya carefully took it. They stepped inside and the warmth enveloped them in a scented embrace. 

The owner hurried forward, impressed by Vaganov’s uniform and gave them a prime table near the roaring fire. Vaganov pulled out the chair for her, his hand briefly caressing her shoulder, leaving traces of the warmth he seemed to bring with him in his touch. Anya gazed at the fire as he ordered tea and food, hot, wonderful, food!

Once the owner left, Anya felt Vaganov’s eyes on her and she turned. It was hard to meet them suddenly. What would he think of her?

“Anya, that’s your name, isn’t it?” he asked. 

“Yes, but how did……….”

He blushed, actually blushed, and held out his hand.

“I’m Deputy Comm…….I’m Gleb, Gleb Vaganov,” he said and took her hand to shake. It wasn’t an actual handshake, more of a caress and Anya noticed how strong his hands were, chapped and rough from the winter yet, gentle. He acted as if she was fragile and would break from being touched. She wanted to sigh and she felt a blush of her own traveling up her neck. 

She felt the eyes of the other patrons on them. Gleb didn’t appear to notice or maybe he didn’t care, but she knew they were all wondering why he was with a street girl. No one saw this as just two people having tea. No doubt, they would concider it part of her payment for services about to be given.  
Gleb seemed to notice she was upset. He took the hand not holding hers and tipped her chin up, so she had to look into him eyes.

“Anya, what’s wrong?” he asked. His tone was gentle but didn’t invite a refusal to answer.

“People are staring,” she whispered, unable to break away. 

“Oh,” Gleb said, taking his hand from her face and sliding his hand away from hers. Instead, he leaned across the table so their faces were inches apart.

“Let them stare,” he whispered. Anya thought he was going to kiss her, hoping he would and afraid he just might, but they were interrupted by the arrival of food and tea. It was all so wonderful, Anya was afraid to begin. Just before it became awkward, someone sat down at the third chair at the table. It was Gleb’s brother, Dmitry.

“You invited company, Glebka. Good, I was afraid I was going to have to endure your company alone,” Dmitry teased, taking the third tea cup. 

“Dmitry, your manners are horrible. Were you raised in a barn?” Gleb teased.

“Nope, on the streets, right beside you,” Dmitry countered. “Hello, beautiful. What’s your name?”

“This is Anya, Dmitry, behave. Anya, this is my…..brother, Dmitry.”

“I saw you at the speech this afternoon,” Dmitry noted, grinning. “Were you overwhelmed by Glebka and his bright, new world?”  
“You couldn’t act well for just a half-hour, could you?” Gleb accused Dmitry, giving Anya heaping portions of food and refilling her tea. “I thought we talked about that before the speech. You promised to behave.” Gleb sounded so like the elder scolding the younger, Anya almost giggled.

“I did, I was a perfect gentleman during the speech,” Dmitry said, winking at Anya until she did giggle.

And Gleb laughed. It was a beautiful sound and when Dmitry joined him, their voices complimented each other’s so well, Anya laughed just as hard.

“Ah, Vaganov the younger,” the café owner said, sliding over.to their table. “Things will start now.”

“Good to see you, Rolfe, as always,” Dmitry said, turning his back to Gleb and miming pouring something in his tea, mouthing please.

“Yes, I was happy to see your brother and his lady as well,” he said, bowing at Gleb and Anya. “Now, you must behave in front her, Dmitry, and let your brother court.”

“Oh, please let me die of humiliation,” Gleb muttered, looking down. He didn’t even see Rolfe swap Dmitry’s cup with another. This must be a routine Dmitry and Rolfe had down pat.

Dmitry took a deep gulp of his spiked tea and jumped up. Gleb acted surprised.

“Dmitry, where are you going? You’ve hardly eaten anything. What are you up to?” he asked, suspicious.

“I have a date too, Gleb. So,” Dmitry said, holding out his hand. Gleb rolled his eyes and handed over some rubles.

“I’ll be home, I swear,” Dmitry said, smacking Gleb on the back. Then he turned to Anya, picking up her hand and sweeping a kiss just above it, as regal as a Count.

“Bye, beautiful. Order lots of tea, wealthy officers should fork out all that money they get on us mere mortals.”

“Goodbye, Dmitry,” Gleb huffed and Dmitry smirked, hurrying out.

Gleb shook his head and gave Anya some honey cake. He refreshed her tea and glanced at her, as if judging her reaction to his family.

“I think your brother loves you very much,” Anya said, smiling at Gleb’s embarrassment.

“Yes, he loves to torment me. It’s been this way since he entered my life,” Gleb admitted, grinning. “Is it that way with your brothers and sisters?”

“Oh, do you have sisters too?” Anya asked quickly before Gleb could enquire more. Gleb appeared to take the hint and they talked on other topics. They were surprised to find the other loved Russian poetry and War and Peace. They spoke of nothing personal but Anya had never had such a wonderful evening. Everyone was wrong when they said he was frightening. She couldn’t imagine anyone kinder and he never acted as if he expected more than an evening of tea and conversation.

It was late when they left the tea shop and full of food and tea. Gleb smiled at her and reached out his hand.

“May I escort you home? It’s so late, you shouldn’t be out alone,” he invited. Anya almost recoiled and chided herself for it. She knew Gleb simply wanted to escort her safely home, but she couldn’t let him see how she lived.

“Nonsense, I live close,” Anya countered.

Gleb nodded, as if he understood she was afraid to allow him in her home. That wasn’t it, but she couldn’t tell the truth.

“Then, good night and rest well,” he whispered. He raised her hand to his lips, but instead of almost touching her hand, he pressed a kiss to her work-roughened skin. It was as if he struck her in the heart.

“Until tomorrow,” he promised, turning and walking away, in the opposite direction of her bridge and cold bed.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despair and kisses...................be warned ! And Enjoy!

Whenever Gleb woke screaming, Dmitry was there to hold him until the other boy’s shaking stopped. It took months before Gleb would tell what the dreams were about and it was that very night Dmitry’s nightmares started. His were different than Gleb’s, because in his dreams it wasn’t little princesses dying, but Gleb. He was shot, bleeding out, and Dmitry couldn’t save him this time. He could only hold Gleb as he died, the light fading from his beautiful eyes.  
Then Gleb held him close, comforting him. He returned Dmitry’s caring embrace, even brushing away the sweat-soaked hair from Dmitry’s forehead and pressing a brotherly kiss on his hair as if Dmitry was seven and a child afraid of the dark.  
They would lay snuggled close like pups in a litter, safe against the horrors in their minds.

“Dmitry,” Gleb whispered one rough night.

“Yea?”

“Promise me.”

“Anything!”

“Promise me you’ll always be there.”

“Always.”

So, as the chimes struck midnight, Dmitry keyed himself into Gleb’s apartment. He wasn’t surprised to find Gleb awake, sitting before the fire and staring into the flames as if he was a seer divining the future. When he turned to look at Dmitry, the fire danced in his dark brown eyes.  
Dmitry came and sat beside Gleb, leaning against the stronger man. They just sat, not talking, just assuring themselves the other was there. Finally, as Dmitry was drifting into sleep, Gleb whispered.

“It’s so late and so cold. Let go to bed, Dima.”

And, just like when they were kids, they curled up in bed against the horrors of the night, able to sleep now the other was near.

When Dmitry woke up the next morning, Gleb was dressed and eating breakfast. Dmitry drug out of bed and scuffled to the table where there was tea and toast, bacon and oatmeal. H was so glad Gleb could cook!

“What plans do you have today?” Gleb asked, looking at Dmitry over the rim of his tea cup.

“Being a wastrel as usual,” Dmitry said cheekily, gulping down tea until his guts thawed.

“Add a bath and a change of clothes to that,” Gleb suggested and Dmitry sniffed his shirt. Ok, maybe sleeping in his clothes wasn’t the best choice. He noticed Gleb was preoccupied and he decided to take advantage of it.

“So, no nightmares last night? Were your dreams sweet and filled with redheaded girls with shy smiles?”

“I hate you,” Gleb grumbled, but he smirked.

“OK, that’s a yes. It’s about time you got about the business of marrying. Your just the type who needs a little wifey, kids, and a dog. How happy you’ll be.”

Gleb paused, really looking at Dmitry. 

“I don’t think you mean that, Dima,” he muttered. 

“Well…………I do mean for you to be happy. I think that girl could make you happy. She’s sweet, and lovely, and……………”

“Enough, Dima, enough. I have to go in early, so bath, new clothes, and will I see you tonight?”

“Of course, what are we having for dinner?”

“Whatever you cook,” Gleb tossed over his shoulder as he left.

Nothing then. Dmitry thought, stripping off his clothes and enjoying a very hot bath. He pulled on new clothes and decided to steal one of Gleb’s thick, winter coats. It was so warm, as if it retained Gleb’s body heat and Dmitry felt safe.

When he was sure Gleb was far away, Dmitry slipped away to visit his friend Vlad. He was still determined to find his imposter princess. Now, more than ever, he needed to leave Petersburg and Gleb. Gleb needed a good life and it didn’t include him. The thought choked Dmitry until he couldn’t swallow, but he had no choice. For the sake of his beloved friend, it must be so.******

“Hey Vlad,” Dmitry called out.

“Hey Dmitry, how’s Gleb?” Vlad asked. The older man had just stirred up his fire and smiled as Dmitry gave him the rest of their breakfast.

“He’s fine. He’s got a girlfriend,” Dmitry said, trying to keep his tone neutral.

“What, a girlfriend? What………….”

“A pretty little girl, a street sweeper. No doubt wedding bells will ring in spring, perhaps he’ll get about the business of getting her in the family way by then. So, we had best be about plans as well.” And I feel nothing but happy, Dmitry told himself.

“Ah, Dima, I’m sure…………..”

“When does the first girl arrive?”

Dmitry wanted to scream and kick in frustration. Not a single one of the girls would pass as Anastasia. Wasn’t there at least one girl in Petersburg who could be the Grand Duchess?

The girl standing before Dmitry noticed his grimace and stamped her foot.

“What your doing is illegal, Dmitry. If you weren’t so handsome, I’d report you to your brother!”

“Out!” he screamed and the girl ran. They wouldn’t tell, they were too afraid of Gleb. Imagine being afraid of Gleb!

“Ok, Dima, fun’s over. This was lunacy, the craziest scheme you’ve come up with since we fell in together,” Vlad laughed as if amused at Dmitry’s frustration.

“I won’t give up, Vlad. I don’t have a choice,” Dmitry said, his back to Vlad.

“Son, you just………”

“I’m looking for someone called Dmitry,” a sweet voice called out. 

“You!” Dmitry exclaimed when he saw the girl.

“You’re Gleb’s brother,” Anya said, backing away. “Perhaps I was wrong, I’m sorry, I……”

“Calm down, child. Dmitry isn’t a soldier, obviously,” Vlad pointed out. “What do you need?’

“Well, I was told Dmitry could get me travel papers…………”

“Why would you need travel papers? Gleb isn’t likely to leave, Anya. Besides, if he wanted the two of you to go anywhere, he would arrange papers,” Dmitry pointed out. Was this girl crazy?

“Gleb? What does Gleb have to do with it?” Anya demanded, confused and angry.

Dmitry looked over at Vlad, who was busy watching yet offering no help. Shit, Dmitry would have to sort this out and get the girl back to Gleb on his own.

“You know, Gleb. Your boyfriend? Black hair and corny sense of humor? You were with him last night?” Dmitry said slowly, spelling it out for the girl.

A look of rage crossed Anya’s face and Dmitry realized he had done something wrong and was about to pay the price.

“Oh see, you’re just like everyone else! Just because Gleb and I had tea and talked I’m suddenly his whore! You thought I would sell myself to an officer for a bit of food and warmth? Gleb is the only one who didn’t act like I had to pay for a meal on my back! You’re nothing like him!” she seethed

Damn, Gleb had got himself a little firebrand! Dmitry wanted to grin, but was sure he wouldn’t survive. Vlad was biting his lip to stem back the laughter, but still offered no help.

“Woah, I didn’t say that at all ! I know Gleb wouldn’t ask that of you and that you wouldn’t agree if he did. I just thought when I saw the two of you together you looked as if you were a couple. I meant no offense,” Dmitry reassured her, taking a few steps back.

Anya nodded and bit her lip. She now looked more upset than angry. No one would dare say anything rude to Gleb, but people must have said things to her. Hurt and shame was on her face, but she drew herself up and looked Dmitry in the eyes. Brave girl.

“Gleb is kind, gentle, and handsome. He’s been kinder to me than anyone has been in years. If things were different, maybe….but I can’t. I can’t love anyone here, because I have to go to Paris.”

“Why do you have to go to Paris?” Dmitry asked. How could it be this girl wanted to go to the very place they intended to go?

“Well, I’m not sure. I…………….mmm,” she stammered and Vlad finally stepped forward.

“Please sit my dear. I’m Vlad and you know Dmitry. You’re Anya, but what is your full name?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted, looking sheepish.

“How can you not know your name?” Dmitry demanded. “You are crazy!”

“I am not!” There was that temper again. “I was found on the side of the road ten years ago. The nurses named me Anya because I didn’t know my own name. They said I had amnesia and there was no cure. I still can’t remember my old life, except screams, loud noises, and flashes of light. I also remember someone holding me and whispering ‘Together In Paris’. So, if I’m ever going to find my family I have to go to Paris. Gleb………….How can I………….I have to know who I am!”

By the end of her speech, Anya was trembling. Dmitry wanted to reach out and steady her, but he remembered Gleb’s eyes when he looked at the girl and couldn’t touch her.

Vlad was there, helping her sit, yelling for water and food, asking when she ate last. Dmitry wanted to say last night while leading poor Gleb by the nose, but instead did as Vlad asked. He had to step away, to collect his temper. If she had always been planning to leave, why encourage Gleb’s affections? Was he just a mark to her? Someone to feed her, perhaps loan her money for her to give Dmitry for travel papers? Rage burned in his belly. He was ready to step aside, to give Gleb to her for Gleb’s sake and instead…………..”

Dmitry went back with the glass of water, she didn’t any food, and handled it to her. She thanked him and he walked away before she figured out what he was really thinking. He had to get rid of her.

“Don’t be so quick getting rid of this one,” Vlad whispered in his ear and Dmitry turned on him.

“Are you crazy too? Her? “ Dmitry growled, so roughly the girl lurched back, frightened. He didn’t care, he just wanted her gone.

Vlad was talking to her, convincing her that they could help her to Paris, telling her that he thought he knew who her family was and who she was. Dmitry said nothing, listening to the girl promising to return tomorrow. What could he do now? How could he tell Gleb?

Dmitry jerked in surprise when Vlad placed a hand on his shoulder. The older man patted Dmitry’s shoulder as he spoke.

“It wasn’t as you thought, my boy. Of course, it wasn’t. The answer is simple. We’ll train her and I’ll take her to Paris. I’ll send you your half of the reward and you’ll stay here with Gleb. Nothing has to change. You’re both fine. Don’t be afraid.”

Dmitry blinked, surprised to feel the tears on his cheeks. Afraid, was that what this was? Fear the promise would be broken and he and Gleb would be separated by this girl? Night had fallen, lights had come on, and Gleb would be arriving to an empty house.

“Go Dima, go on. Don’t tell Gleb any of this. Let the girl explain best she can. It’s not your concern.”

“Anything affecting Gleb is my concern,” Dmitry countered.

“Just go home and think on it all tomorrow, son,” Vlad said, leaving for his room in the Palace and the stroganoff he cooked so well. 

Dmitry took to the streets and by the time he go to the one where he and Gleb lived, he was running. He burst into the apartment and found Gleb had just finished cooking supper Ah, it smelled wonderful. 

“Your timing is perfect, Dmitry,” he laughed. “You managed to get out of cooking, but your picking up your dirty clothes. There I draw the line.”

He turned and saw the wildness in Dmitry’s eyes. Gleb rushed to the him and Dmitry pulled him into a vicious embrace. They savaged each other with desperate kisses, their hands rough and bruising.

“Dima, what’s wrong?” he asked, capturing Dmitry’s face in his hands, searching for the answer to what had frightened him.

“Enough, Gleb. Let’s go to bed.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is slash, mild but it is there.

They had lived together a year when Dmitry fell sick with a horrible illness. For days he lay caught in fever nightmares, Gleb holding him as the sickness ravaged his body. When one day, Dmitry fell still, Gleb was sure he was dead. If so, there was only one option for Gleb. and this time no one would save him from the edge. Then Dmitry opened his eyes.

“Glebka, so thirsty,” he mumbled and Gleb hurried to give the other boy water. Dmitry was covered in sweat but his eyes were clear. The fever had broken. Gleb worked carefully, tending his beloved friend, until Dmitry pushed him away.

“Glebka, I’m fine. All I want is to get out of bed and eat something that isn’t soup!” Gleb had broke his own rule and stole food for Dmitry which amused the younger boy.

“Ah, Gleb, your halo is getting tarnished,” Dmitry teased. “However, we haven’t had so much food in a long time, so I might let you take over thieving duties.” Dmitry laughed so hard he began to cough and Gleb fell down in front of the seated boy.

“Dmitry, Dima, are you alright? What can I do for you?”

Dmitry took a drink of water and ran his fingers through Gleb’s black hair.

“Why Gleb?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you care so much about me?” Dmitry pressed.

“Because, you’re my life. I have nothing else, Dima, you know that,” Gleb reminded him, curious to why Dmitry would ask that. Was that what he was really asking Gleb?

For a few moments, Dmitry struggled for words. He placed a finger under Gleb’s chin and tipped the young man’s face up to meet his. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to Gleb’s, giving the other boy time to move if he wanted too. Gleb knew he would never move away from Dmitry’s kisses.

That first kiss was gentle and tentative, both of them figuring out how this act was done. Soon, they sank into each other’s embrace, exploring, restless and desperate. As they leaned against other and panted, Dmitry whispered against Gleb’s ear, his lips and skin burning hot.

“Do you want this Gleb? Do you love me in the way I love you?”

“How can you doubt, Dima? I was desperate for you not to know, too ashamed to admit the truth. I never imagined you would feel the same way.”

“I do,” Dmitry reassured him.

That first night was glorious and awkward, filled with such pain and such joy. They were just two boys, becoming men in each other’s arms. Again they swore to never leave the other, never.


End file.
